The New Girl in Town
by Gamer W
Summary: The Power Puff Girls Z are the city's protectors. There are only 3 of them. Or are there more? Join the Power Puff Girls Z as they try and find the rest of their members and unlock the dark past and bright future they hold.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl in Town - Chapter 1

Girls are 16 in story. (And no, I'm not really 16) Girls also have same personalities like original series. Also I don't own the Power Puff Girls Z. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story and such and such.

Flash, Flash! The girls' belts flashed alerting them of another danger in New Townsville. "Ms. Keane, my fingers are turning blue!" Miyako shouted. "Ms. Keane I have athlete's hand! ", Kaoru yelled. "My head is shrinking!" Momoko screamed. "You girls and your symptoms." Ms. Keane sighed. "Just go to the nurse's office."

Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako ran up to the school roof. "HYPER BLOSSOM, ROLLING BUBBLES, POWERED BUTTERCUP! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" they yelled and transformed. Off into the sky they flew. Bubbles opened her compact. "Professor, what's wrong?" she asked. "Mojo is making havoc downtown and Poochie detected a strange white aura there too. I want you to check it out." Professor explained. "Okay, we're going." Bubbles responded. She closed her compact and explained it to the girls. "Okay, Mojo is making trouble again, whoop-de-do." Buttercup said. "Don't forget the white aura; we have to check that out, too. Now come on girls let's go!" Blossom cheered and flew off with Bubbles and Buttercup following behind.

When the girls got downtown, they saw him stealing from a sock store. They sweat dropped. _Sometimes_ _Mojo steals or does the most ridiculous things_ they all thought. "Mojo Jojo will have all the most sock puppets in the world!" Mojo cackled. "Not if we have anything to do with it! Spinning Yo-Yo Shot!" Blossom yelled. The yo-yo bonked him on the head, leaving him temporarily paralyzed. "Bubbles Catcher!" Bubbles screamed. A big bubble caught Mojo, making him harmless. "Swing Sonic!" Buttercup yelled. A burst of energy hit Mojo's bubble sending him to who knows where.

"Okay, now that Mojo is taken care of, let's go back to school." Buttercup announced. "Wait! We still haven't found that strange white aura!" Blossom acknowledged. "Just when I thought my work was finished." Buttercup muttered. "Come on, Buttercup! Turn that frown upside down. It could possibly be another hero here to join the team!" Bubbles chirped. "Possibly…" Blossom contemplated.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" some lady screamed. "Come on girls, let's find out who needs help and why." Blossom commanded. They flew to nearby alleyway to where they heard the voice. At the end of the alley way was a woman, by the looks of it, about to be raped by a man. When the girls were about to help, a yellow Power Puff Girl stood in front of the man protecting the lady. The girls tried to get a look at her face to see who would do such a thing, but her face was covered by a mask! "I'm not going to let you harm this woman without a fight from me!" the yellow Power Puff declared. The man chuckled. "Listen, sweetie." He cackled. "You move out my way you don't get hurt." The girl smirked. "You sure about that?" she chimed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slingshot. "Bullet Fling!" she exclaimed. A bullet formed in her slingshot and she aimed it for the man. "You have 3 seconds to leave before this goes straight through you. 3-"The man took backed away. "2-" The man started to run. "1." The man was off running for the hills. She relaxed the bullet and it disappeared. Then, she put the slingshot back in her pocket.

The yellow Power Puff jumped on top to the nearest building, her back facing the girls. Her work was done here. "Who are you?" Bubbles called. She looked at Bubbles smirked. "No one you need to know." She finished. Then she flew off. "I take it she is the mysterious type." Bubbles concluded. "NO, DUH!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled at her. "Anyway," Blossom continued, "I think that girl is the white aura Peach was sensing before." "Like I said before, NO DUH!" Buttercup yelled at Blossom.

They took off to school. You didn't think the skipped the whole school day, did you? I'll never know.

**AFTER SCHOOL… -_- Boring School Day**

Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako were heading towards the Professor's house. They had to tell him about the yellow Power Puff. When they arrived they were greeted by Ken and Poochie. "Professor is in the back. I'll show you." Ken said. He led them to the back and there was Professor looking at the city's video camera's footage. "Hi, Professor!" Momoko greeted. "Hi girls, I'm just checking the city's footage to get footage of the Power Puff girl you guys saw. Ah! Got some footage of her." Miyako and Momoko rushed over to the screen to see the mysterious puff. She was flying towards her home until she stopped like she remembered something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a button. She pressed the button and all the video cameras turned off for 3 minutes. When they turned back on she was gone.

The Professor turned to face the girls. "Looks like she knew she was being watched. A smart one she is." he stated. "Anything you guys noticed?" he asked the girls hopeful. "I noticed she had brown skin. She must not be from around here." Momoko pointed out. "I noticed she looked our age." Miyako added. "I noticed she was wearing pants in her transformation form!" Kaoru cheered. Everyone sweat dropped at her. "Oh yeah, I also noticed her signature color is yellow and she seems pretty good with technology." Kaoru continued.

"Good observations girls. I'll see what I can pull up. I'll call you tomorrow with my results." The Professor turned around and got started on his research. The girls walked out the Professor's house, bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako met at their usual spot and walked to school. When they arrived in homeroom (They all have all the same classes) Ms. Keane gathered everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student in class. You can come in now." The new kid walked in. She had black hair tied in a low ponytail and was wearing a yellow and purple shirt, khaki shorts, black sandals and purple/black rectangular glasses. Surprisingly, she had brown skin…. "Hi, I call myself Gamer W. I'm 16 and that's all I'm saying." She stated. "Does anyone have any questions for Gamer W?" Ms. Keane asked. 10 people raised their hand. "You in the back with the glasses." Gamer W pointed at the glasses girl. "Are you from around here?" she asked. Gamer W and Kaoru rolled their eyes. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, I'm from around here. Brown skin is soooooooooooooo common considering I'm the only one herewith it. Next question for the boy with the stupid hairstyle."

"Are you single?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. She groaned. "Yes, I'm single, BUT I'm not looking for any one and will never be looking for anyone in high school considering the large number of perverts in this school. Note for all you boys: Try and hit on me or do anything perverted to me or any girls in this school that I hear about and don't want said gesture and I will kick you sorry *sses to Texas." She said calmly but with a warning tone in her voice.

"Next question, for the girl with raven hair in the back." "Will you tell us you real name?" Kaoru asked. She turned her side to Kaoru so that she was looking at Kaoru with her left eye only. "That's nothing you need to know." She answered. "No more questions I'm answering." Gamer W said taking her seat next to Kaoru.

Miyako was thinking about Gamer W's response to Kaoru's question.

**Wait a minute, wasn't that what the yellow Power Puff said?...**

Sorry, if that wasn't a very good chapter this is my first time writing Fan-Fiction and posting it online.

READ AND REVIEW! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl in Town – Chapter 2

Gamer W: 'Sup.

Miyako: Hi everyone!

Momoko: Hey!

Kaoru: I don't want to be here.

Gamer W: Last chapter I forgot to describe the girls in the story, so I'm going to now.

PPGZ and Gamer W: Descriptions

**Momoko/Blossom:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Hair color: Orange

Hair Style: Ponytail with Big Bow that goes to knees

Eye Color: Pink

Skin: Pale Color

Favorite Color: Pink

Personality: Girly, Sweet Loving, Boy Crazy, Occasionally Talkative, Reads and Loves Manga, Smart with A's and B's

**Miyako/Bubbles:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'4.5

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Style: High Pigtails with Curls

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Skin Color: Pale Color

Favorite Color: Baby Blue

Personality: Girly-Girl, Sweet, Fashionista, Can draw very good fashion designs, Kind of smart with B's and A's, Chased by Fan boys

**Kaoru/Buttercup:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Black/Raven

Hair Style: Spikes in all Directions

Eye Color: Lime Green

Skin Color: Pale Skin

Favorite Color: Lime Green

Personality: Tomboy, Rude, Tough, Sport Queen, Average with B's and C's and occasionally A's, Chased by Fan boys and Fan girls. O_0

**Gamer W:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Varied in story

Eye Color: Very Dark Brown

Skin Color: Golden Brown Skin

Favorite Color: Sunshine Yellow (Ironic, right?)

Personality: Tomboy, Artist, Strong and Swift, Secretive at times, If doesn't know or like you doesn't talk or share much about herself, rude, and a bit scary. If good friends with you calm at times, hyper at times, and silly at times. Very smart maintaining all A's (No, I'm not exaggerating I really do have all A's, since first grade!) Wears purple rectangular glasses.

**Yellow Power Puff:**

Age: About 16

Height:?

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: High Side Ponytail

Eye Color:?

Skin Color: Golden Brown Skin

Signature Color: Sunshine Yellow

Outfit: Like the rest of the PPGZ except with pants and a mask

Gamer W: I'm pretty sure you guys have already figured out who the yellow Power Puff is, unlike these imbosoles.

PPGZ: Hey!

Gamer W: Hey, it's pretty obvious yet you guys don't know. Any way on with the story, Miyako get out here and do the disclaimer.

Miyako: Gamer W doesn't own the PPGZ or any of their original characters. She only owns her OC's and the plot of this story. Have fun reading!

Gamer W: And if you don't, that's not my problem. You CHOSE to read this story. Now on we go.

[Gamer W's POV]

If perverts were allowed to be shipped to Mars, I would GLADLY scoop up all the ones in this school and lock them on the space ship. I casually walked to sit next to the raven haired girl or the Buttercup of the PPGZ. I do my research and she's wearing a goddamn PPGZ belt. I mean come on people, it's dead obvious! ELA with Ms. Keane was starting. Let me tell you I HATE ELA. I get A's at it but I just don't like it. I found it irrelevant. As Ms. Keane was talking about who knows what, I looked over to Buttercup. I'll have to learn her real name later.

"What does dominate mean as used in this sentence?" Ms. Keane asked. I raised my hand. "Gamer W?" she asked me. "Dominate means to be in control or take over." I answered. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. A strong glare made them pay attention to something else. Participation points for today earned. I took out my sketch book and started drawing random things like my desk. Someone started tapping me on my shoulder. At first I ignored it but then it got really annoying. I gently flicked their hand away but they placed it back. Then I snapped. I took a strong grip on their hand and slammed it on their desk.

The hand turned out to belong Blossom of the PPGZ. (The belt! The belt!) She kind of flinched. "Would you PLEASE stop with the tapping?" I growled. "Sorry, just wanted to say you are a good artist." She whimpered. I shrugged at her and turned back around. Turns out I was drawing longer than I thought. Class was over. I picked up my books, walked to my locker, and got ready for my next class. Art.

….

Gamer W: I forgot to say this in the beginning of the chapter. Thank you, IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 and Hinako29 for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get my time on the computer. I have a lot of siblings.

PPGZ: Please read and review!


	3. Update

Okay everyone, I'm going to delete this whole story and rewrite it. I can see the way I was writing it before was going down a horrible road. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Look out for my story again. I promise it'll be better. It'll be renamed, Everyone Has Secrets. See you there! XD


End file.
